Netflix
thumb|100px Netflix, Inc. es una empresa comercial estadounidense de entretenimiento que proporciona mediante tarifa plana mensual streaming (flujo) multimedia (principalmente, películas y series de televisión) bajo demanda por Internet y de DVD-por-correo, donde los DVD se envían mediante Permit Reply Mail. Actualmente produce series y películas originales, también produce sus propios doblajes. Series Dobladas en México * 3% * Atípico * Between * Black Mirror (temp. 1 y 2) * Chelsea Does * Crazyhead * Degrassi: Next Class * Día a día (en colaboración con Estados Unidos) * Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency * Disjointed * El taller de Julie * Frontier * Gilmore Girls: Un nuevo año * Girlboss * Grace and Frankie * Haters Back Off * House of Cards * Lady Dynamite * Lilyhammer (temp. 1 y 2) * Longmire, el comisario * Love * Making a Murderer * Ozark * Project MC² * Ricky Ricón * Sacrificios de familia * Sense8 * Stranger Things * The OA * The Ranch * Una serie de eventos desafortunados * Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp Dobladas en Chile * Chef's Table * Cooked * Daredevil * Easy * Iron Fist * Jessica Jones * Last Chance U * Lovesick * Luke Cage * Marco Polo * Master of None * Orange Is the New Black * Scream (temp. 1) (en colaboración con México) * Sin miedo (serie de TV) * Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt Dobladas en Argentina * Abstract: The Art of Design * Bloodline * Black Mirror (temp. 3-) * Better Call Saul * Five Came Back * Friends from College * Fuller House * Lost & Found Music Studios * Marseille * The Get Down * The Killing * Travelers Dobladas en Colombia * Lilyhammer (temp. 3) * Paranoid * Scream (temp. 2) * Santa Clarita Diet * 13 Reasons Why Dobladas en Los Ángeles, EUA * Flaked * Hemlock Grove Dobladas en Cuernavaca, México * The Crown Series animadas Dobladas en México * Beat Bugs * Dinotrux * DreamWorks Dragones * El amanecer de los Croods * El show de Peabody y Sherman * Ever After High * F is for Family * HOME: Las aventuras de Tip y Oh * Kong: El rey de los monos * Kulipari: El ejército de las ranas * Las aventuras del Gato con Botas * Las leyendas * LEGO Bionicle: Una aventura épica * LEGO: Friends * Ositos Cariñositos & Primos * Somos las Lalaloopsy * Star Wars: La guerra de los clones * Trollhunters * Turbo FAST * VeggieTales en casa * VeggieTales en la ciudad * Viva el Rey Julien * Voltron: El defensor legendario * ¡Kazoops! Dobladas en Argentina * Fabuloso vocabulario * Pregunte a los StoryBots * Tarzán y Jane Dobladas en Colombia * Bottersnikes & Gumbles * Luna Petunia Dobladas en Venezuela * Justo a tiempo, ¡Vamos! * World of Winx Dobladas en Los Ángeles, EUA * BoJack Horseman Dobladas en Miami, EUA * Popples Películas Dobladas en México * A golpe de monedas * Audrie y Daisy * Clinical * Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny * David Brent: Vida en la carretera * Death Note (2017) * Jadotville * La historia real de un falso asesino * Mascotas * Special Correspondents * Spectral * The Fundamentals of Caring * Toma la 10 * XOXO: La fiesta interminable * War Machine Dobladas en Chile * ARQ * Beasts of No Nation * Los doble-vida * Mercy * Pee-wee's Big Holiday (en colaboración con México) * The Ridiculous 6 Dobladas en Argentina * El día de la novia * Frank * Imperial Dreams * Mission Blue * Speech & Debate * Tallulah * Ya no me siento a gusto en este mundo Dobladas en Colombia * ¿Qué le pasó a Lunes?‎ * Barry * Deidra y Laney asaltan un tren * Hasta el hueso * I am not a serial killer * iBoy * Naman, el brahmán * Soy la cosa bella que vive en esta casa * Tú me entiendes Películas animadas Dobladas en México *Ever After High: Primavera desencantada *Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas *Ever After High: Juego de Dragones *Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno Dobladas en Argentina *Extraterrestres de Tellur Series de anime Dobladas en México *Ajin: Semihumano *Cyborg 009: Call of Justice *ID-0 *Knights of Sidonia *Kuromukuro *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad *Los siete pecados capitales Dobladas en Chile *Little Witch Academia Dobladas en Miami, EUA *Glitter Force Dobladas en Colombia *Glitter Force Doki Doki Películas de anime Dobladas en México *Blame! Dobladas en Chile *Little Witch Academia *Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade Trivia * A diferencia de otras productoras, la voz asignada para Adam Sandler fue la de Orlando Alfaro. Categoría:Servicios de streaming Categoría:Empresas de producción audiovisuales